A Change for the Better?
by Gisel Cald
Summary: Inuyasha Chooses Kikyo so Kagome goes home. Three years later she's back with attitude and a crush on Bankotsu? KagXBan. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A new Kagome

A Change for the Better?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Comp. Or anything else for that matter

WARNING: If you're a fan of the super sweet and nice Kagome read at your on risk.

Chapter 1: A new Kagome

Inuyasha had wish Kikyo back to life when they had completed the shikon jewel. The jewel obviously disliked Inuyasha's wish, for it granted it then the shards flew off and slammed into Kagome's body. The were so busy celebrating the supposed demise of Naraku and planning their new lives that they didn't notice the little miko take the tetsiga. She turn to the well and jump in until later that night.

"She sealed it off." Say Inuyasha. Shippo sniffles and cries. Sango cries on Miroku's shoulder and he miraculously doesn't try anything. Kikyo watches them all with cold yet living eyes.

"I don't see the cause for all of this she is not needed. There are no longer jewel shards and I can help slay demons, unlike my weak reincarnation." Says Kikyo. Everyone except Inuyasha glares at her.

"You can't just replace Kagome…" Shippo starts to say, but Inuyasha interrupts.

"It's a good idea. Kikyo will join us. No argument." Inuyasha says hopping up into a tree. Everyone grumpily starts to fall asleep, except for Shippo. He pulls out a note, kisses it then puts it away.

Note: _I'll be back for you sweetheart. I love you, your mom Kagome._

**3 Years later**

The gang was eating by the well, everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyo. Not aware of the audience they had. Kouga had done what he'd done sense found out Kagome left; he kicked the crud out of Inuyasha. Kikyo was nursing his wounds back at Keade's hut. Not once in three years had they accepted her. Even though Inuyasha had made her his mate. Kikyo was still as cold as she had been as clay and Inuyasha silently regretted choosing her.

Suddenly there was a noise in well and out of it jumped a young women. Her dark hair had blue highlights. She had on tight black, yet stretchy pants, black shoes and a black shirt with the words 'Back Off!' written in red. On her hips she had the tetsiga (without the rust and chips) and a dagger. _She looks dangerous. _Thought Sango. Kirara agreed as she hissed at the girl._ She looks hot,_ thought Miroku. Her pretty brown eyes glowed warmly. She dropped a heavy backpack and opened her arms. Shippo recognized her and raced into her arms. The girl hugged the kit.

"MOMMY!" Yelled Shippo.

"K… Kagome?" Miroku asks.

"Yea, did you miss me?" Kagome says with a calm tone.

"You've… changed." Sango says quietly.

"Yeah." Says Kagome carelessly as she kisses the kit. "Oh Shippo my little boy how I missed you."

"Umm… I think Keade would love to see you. Shall we um… go to the hut?" asks Miroku.

"Sure." Says Kagome. She picks up her backpack and leads the way. Once the clearing is clear of the five, the four re-resurrected members of the band of seven steps out from hiding.

"Did you see the little miko?" Jankotsu asks disgustedly.

"She looks like she'd make a fun little pet." Says Bankotsu. "Just plain cute." The other two brothers, Suikotsu and Rankotsu agree.

"Bankotsu." Jankotsu whines. "Women are vile, disgusting, dangerous, and lusty little animals."

"Jankotsu. You've just described yourself." Bankotsu says calmly. The others laugh as Jankotsu pouts and sniffles.

"Why are you so mean to me?" says Jankotsu sadly. Bankotsu just laughs and they leave to their hide out.

Kikyo looks sadly at Inuyasha._ Why, oh, why can't I bear him a child?_ She asks herself. Inuyasha doesn't spare her a glance. The others walk in with a strange girl.

"What have you four dragged in?" Kikyo asks angrily as she spies Inuyasha looking at the girl with interest and a big smile. Inuyasha answers her question.

"Kagome, we thought you were gone for good." Inuyasha says brightly. Kikyo glares at the girl.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She says then pauses. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Kouga." Inuyasha says the name with venom. Kagome smirks and drops her back pack.

"Slay any demons lately?" She asks the group. The guys look at each other then glance at the floor. "Oh come on."

"We can head out tomorrow to look for some demons if you want." Says Inuyasha only to happy to get out of the boring town.

"But Inuyasha what's the point. There are no longer jewel shards." Kikyo says none to happy at the thought of Inuyasha spending time with this new and attractive Kagome.

"So people out there still need help. Just cause I've got the jewel in me does not mean that demons aren't out there hurting people. There are people in this time that need help" Kagome says calmly and diplomatically. Shocked faces greet her speech.

"You have the…the jewel in you?" Sango asks.

"Mmmhmm." Says Kagome.

The next day they set out. The travel all morning and end up in a village at nightfall. It's deathly quiet.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Kagome. A huge demon rises from the center of the village as if to answer here question. Inuyasha uses his 'iron rever soul stealer' and Kikyo uses a purifying arrow to kill the demon.

"Awww you killed our pet." Says a voice behind them. The gang turns around to see the remainder of the band of seven. "I'll take Inuyasha." Jakotsu says cheerfully. He starts fighting with Inuyasha.

"I've got the slayer and her cat." Says Suikotsu. He starts fighting with Sango and Kirara.

"I'll take the monk and Inuyasha's formally dead bitch." Says Renkotsu. He starts fighting with Miroku and Kikyo.

"Guess that leaves me with the little miko." Bankotsu says walking slowly toward Kagome. Kagome walks slowly back into the woods where she has the advantage against his huge sword. After a bit of cat and mouse, she knocks his sword away from him and pins him to the ground. She's is straddling him and has her danger at his throat. "So little miko, you going to kill me now?"

She gives him her first true smile sense returning to this era. She leans down to his ear and whispers, "I think you're too cute to kill just now." Then she gives him a quick kiss, barely a touch of the lips. Bankotsu's eyes widen. She removes the dagger and puts it away. She stands up and walks away, grabbing the arrow used to knock his sword out of his hand and puts it away. "See you around Bankotsu. This was fun." She blows him a kiss as she walks away.

Bankotsu stands up with a small smile. _Oh, you'll see me again very soon, my_ _little miko. _He thinks to himself.

**With Kagome**

She walks back into town. When she got there the others had managed to chase away the band of 'seven'. Inuyasha ran up to her.

"Are you ok? Shippo said Bankotsu went after you." In a worried tone, not sparing the slightly hurt Kikyo a look.

"Better then I have been in a long while." Says Kagome thinking of her encounter with Bankotsu.

**A.N. **Well that's chapter one. This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me. If I spelled anything wrong please for give me and correct it in review and I'll try never to do it again. Please forgive the & marks I wrote earlier im used to using them instead of and. Thx for the heads up shadow miko plus i'll try to stop editing the same thing a hundred time im just nervous.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Talk!

A/N I apologize for the LONG delay I will try and update AT LEAST once a week now. Forgive me! Throw rotten fruit & vegetables if you must

A Change for the Better?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Comp. Or anything else for that matter

WARNING: If you're a fan of the super sweet and nice Kagome read at your on risk.

Chapter 2: Girl Talk!

With Bankotsu

He lay back looking at the stars as he thought about HIS little miko. He pondered how much fun it would be getting revenge for that stunt of hers.

"She will be mine. At least till I grow weary of her." He said with a chuckle.

"Bankotsu, I'm bored and my puppy didn't put up a good enough fight. He was to busy looking for that little miko." A sad Jakotsu said.

"His mate?" Inquired Suikotsu.

"NO, the younger miko." Said Jakotsu. Bankotsu's ears perked up at this comment.

The band of 'seven' turned in soon after a bit of gossip. Bankotsu dreamed of taming the feisty little miko and Jakotsu dreamed of killing his puppy's mate and making him his. (Somewhere far away from here Inuyasha shivered in fear as though telling what Jakotsu dreamed of)

With Kagome

After the battle the settled into one of the few huts that were not destroyed. Kikyo began to check and heal any wounds on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop fidgeting." Ordered Kikyo.

"Yeah dog heel for your master." Shippo teased. Inuyasha stood up abruptly only to be held back by the monk.

"Inuyasha he is a child and I do not think Kagome will allow it." Miroku warned. He gesture to Kagome who had a hand on her sword. At the mere thought of angering his dear Kagome Inuyasha sat down. Kikyo glared at Kagome as thought Inuyasha's obedience was her fault.

"SHIPPO, get me water for Inuyasha's wounds." Ordered Kikyo.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'm not your slave stop making me do stuff for you!" growled Shippo.

"I'll get it." Sango said quickly trying to defuse the situation. Kagome made dinner and shortly after the others fell asleep. Kikyo moved over to Kagome.

"A word in privet?" Kikyo ordered more then requested. Kagome laid the kit sleeping in her lap gently aside and followed her outside.

Once Outside

"What may I ask did you request this meeting for, Kikyo?" A calm Kagome lend against a tree.

"Stay away from Inuyasha. He is mine and I won't lose him to an inferior miko like your self." Kikyo answered. Kagome smirked a dark smirk.

"First of all I don't want Inuyasha. I have no interest in him any more. Second I am inferior to no one, especially an old woman who should be in the pits of hell at this moment." Kagome said indifferently.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You were once a love sick fool over my mate and I know you will always be." Yelled Kikyo. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she rush forward and grabbed Kikyo by the neck.

"Listen and listen well, you bitch. I WILL NOT tolerate your insults. One more word, one more & I will slit your throat." Hissed an enraged Kagome. She let Kikyo drop to the floor. Kagome looked down at Kikyo with disgusted. "And another thing. My pup is not your slave. You EVER mistreat my pup again; I will personally send your ass to hell myself you former clay whore." Kagome walked away without looking back.

A/N sorry it's so short but I need ideas! Review and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!


	3. Chapter 3: Peeping Toms

A/N When the band of 'seven' was re-resurrected by there new boss. They were turned into demons because there boss just didn't want to deal with a pack of annoying humans. They have the ability to still look human if they wish.

A Change for the Better?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Comp. Or anything else for that matter

WARNING: If you're a fan of the super sweet and nice Kagome read at your on risk.

KEY

"What there saying"

'What there thinking'

!!!!scene change

Chapter 3: Peeping Toms

!!!!With Kagome

They had run into some more demons as they continued on there way. As the sun began to set, they made camp. Sango and Kikyo were tending to Miroku and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha any hot springs around?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"There's one close by that way." Inuyasha points to the right.

"I'm going to the hot spring." Announced Kagome. The others nodded and Kagome grabbed her stuff and left. Kagome walked in the direction Inuyasha had pointed and soon found a beautiful hot spring. She looked around weary of her surroundings. Then she undressed and entered the hot spring. She leaned against a rock and closed her eyes. Then she grabbed her bathing supplies and began singing quietly as she bathed

!!!!With Bankotsu

'Damn Jakotsu and his endless prattle about that dog, Inuyasha.' Bankotsu growled as he wandered aimlessly. His ears perked up as he heard a lovely voice singing. He followed the sound like a moth to a flame. As he neared he noticed the spring. He quietly looked out onto the seen. He smirked as he recognized the young woman in the spring. He watched and watched until;

"It's impolite to stare at someone for so long, Bankotsu." Kagome said without turning to face him. Bankotsu stepped out of the shadows.

"How long have you known I was here?" asked Bankotsu.

"Sense you started sneaking over here. I sensed you aura, speaking of which. Who brought you back? And who turned you into a demon?" She asked as she waded deeper into the water.

"My new boss turned me into a demon and he brought us back." Answered Bankotsu.

"I, of course, would ask who your boss was if not for the fact that we are about to have company." As she said a bear demon crashed through the trees.

"WHO DARES BATH IN MY HOT SPRING!?" Roars the bear. He looks around and notices Kagome. "A little human!" He sniffs the air. "A powerful human. Will make good mate." He heads toward Kagome. Bankotsu's eyes glow red

'She is OURS! Not his STOP HIM! He is challenging us for mate!' Yells Bankotsu's inner demon. Bankotsu allows his form to change his ears point, his fangs grow, his claws grow, his hair becomes shiner, and a wolf's tail. (A/N Muhaha what's with wolf demons and there obsessions with Kagome?) His eyes glow red as he runs at the bear demon.

"Don't you touch MY MATE!" Growls Bankotsu as he attacks the bear.

"Grrrrrrr she will be MINE!" The Bear roars. Bankotsu slices the bear's throat. He turns and looks a Kagome and slowly heads toward her. He strips.

'Oh my! His so hot. Oh shit oh shit what do I do?!' She starts moving back. Bankotsu growls at her. She stops moving. Calmly she asks him, "What are you doing?" He growls and grabs her. He settles his head near her neck and inhales. Her scent calms his demon. He blinks a few times and the red is almost gone. Just before he can be locked away his demon bights down on Kagome's neck making a temporary mark. Bankotsu returns to control with a delicious taste in his mouth. He slowly moves away and notices the mark on Kagome's neck. He touches a hand to his mouth and then looks at it to see blood.

"I…I… I'm sorry I…" He stutters.

"D….did you mean it? Am I yours?" She asks blushing and looks away. Bankotsu is shocked, and then grins. He wraps his arms around her and licks the mark.

"Yeah, wither or not you like it you will be my mate. The sooner the better." He says cockily. His inner demon purrs happily at the statement.

"I like it… on one condition." She says blushing. Bankotsu becomes curious.

"What? What is it?" A curious Bankotsu askes.

"I adopted a child. The little fox that's always with our group. If you wish to be my mate you must accept him as your son as I have." She says. Bankotsu and his inner demon maul this over and come to a conclusion.

"I will treat him as my own pup. For now you must go back to your friends. I'll come to you soon, my dear." Bankotsu says. He kisses her gently and then moves away. Kagome gets out of the spring and dresses. "Leave some of that funny soap." She smiles and leaves some soap, and then heads back to camp smiling and touching the mark.

'We made a good decision' Growls his inner demon. Bankotsu lies back in the water.

'Yes we did' Bankotsu tells his inner demon. He begins to bath, using her funny soap, but different. It wasn't as flowery as the one she used. He finished dressed and headed back to the hide out. He never noticed the evil red eyes in the shadows.

'Hmm a powerful little miko the lord will wish to know of this.' The shadowy figure thinks to himself. He heads to the south.

A/N Anyone good with names in Japanese… I need a swords name that means dark or evil or something along those lines. And names for the Lord of the South (VILLIAN) and the Lord of the North.


End file.
